


Swords&Rogues

by WardenCmdrHawke



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenCmdrHawke/pseuds/WardenCmdrHawke
Summary: Crow accidently kisses Cassandra during a heated sparring session revealing her feelings for Cassandra.





	Swords&Rogues

It had been about one week since they arrived at Skyhold. A week since Haven and the wounds were still fresh. Crow was going stir crazy just sitting around, planning, more sitting around then even more planning. She was a woman of action and was beyond furious at what had happened. She was full of fire to get back at Corypheus for everything, and yet here she sat doing nothing. Crow had enough of this, she stood up from the spot she was lounging in in her quarters and headed down to where Cassandra was always constantly beating the poor practice dummies to a pulp. No one was around; the soldiers were likely all in the tavern drinking. Crow scoffed and picked up a sparring sword that was nearby and immediately started hitting the nearest dummy to take out her frustration. Her swings weren’t the most graceful; they weren’t meant to kill, they were simply concentrated anger. Crow struck the dummy till she was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She let out a frustrated yell; this wasn’t solving anything. She threw the sword with a huff, the practice weapon clattering on the ground nearby. Crow heard a familiar laugh behind her.  
“Dummy proving more of an adversary than you anticipated?” Cassandra’s accented voice asked, humor laced in the question as she snickered. Crow turned around to meet the gaze of the woman behind her.  
“You think you’re being funny, aren't you?” Crow said, her voice breathy but usual laid-back teasing tone still there noticing who was there.  
“I figured it would douse the flames a bit and you always tease me, my friend. The tables have turned.” Cassandra said crossing her arms and smirking at Crow.  
“Ha I suppose I do deserve it. I was trying to blow off steam, but it seems things aren’t going to plan,” Crow said, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground defeated. Cassandra walked over to the discarded sparring sword and grabbed it, walking over to the nearby rack and grabbing another. Crow began to scuff a mark with her boot into the grass.  
“Up,” the Nevarran ordered.  
Crow looked up. “Why? I'm completely and utterly content in my defeat right now.” She pointed towards the mark in the grass caused by her boot. “See, I’ve defeated the grass. Next Coryphaeus.” Crow jested.  
Cassandra huffed. “Up. Now,” she demanded, her tone more serious as she holds her hand out to Crow.  
“You know Cassandra, you’re lucky you’re so beautiful otherwise I'd tell you to piss off.” Crow smiled, grabbing the other women's hand. Cassandra pulls her up and hands her the spare sparring sword.  
“You know I'm quicker than you Cass; I'm going to win,” Crow teased, standing in a ready position. Cassandra wasted no time bringing her sword down against Crow’s in a heavy blow, catching the Inquisitor off-guard.  
“I see we aren’t playing around today, Lady Pentaghast,” Crow said, laughing as she readies herself again. “Come on Cass hit me with your best shot.” Crow gives her trademark arrogant smile. Cassandra makes a disgusted noise and swung lower, causing Crow to jump out of the way.  
Crow continues to tease the Seeker. “Ohhhhoho! Trying to disembowel the Inquisitor now!” Crow laughs, her arms up in a surrendering pose.  
Cassandra took no humor in Crow’s taunts and tossed her sword to the side, closing the gap between them and tackling the other woman to the ground. “Do you ever take anything serious Trevelyan?” Cassandra questioned. Crow looked up at the woman above her. There was small pause between the two as the moment heated. In a split-second, Crow’s hands shot up grabbing Cassandra’s collar and bringing the woman down into a firm kiss. The two shared the brief heated kiss for a split-second before Crow pulled away. She rolled out from underneath the now stunned Nevarran.  
“I'm… Sorry I uh have to go.” Crow quickly stuttered out, walking away as swift as she could towards the stairs leading to the castle, a blush covering her face. Cassandra remained on the ground, blushing and stunned as she watched the Inquisitor leave.


End file.
